Birth
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: A baby is born- This is the one with Mpreg, feel free to skip but this is the last I plan to write for the Colors Verse for now.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A baby is born- This is the one with Mpreg, feel free to skip but this is the last I plan to write for the Colors Verse for now.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was tired and that was truly quite fine with him but he was not yet ready for overprotective Dwarrows and curious Elves asking nosy questions.

He was glad that most Hobbits would carry their children small, and that males were more likely to not show their pregnancies at all.

Thorin worried some days about raising the boys, though Bilbo had heard Thorin praying that perhaps the next child that came to be theirs would be a girl and Bilbo would smile softly as he heard the mutterings knowing that when their own little one came Thorin would finally have his little girl.

Bilbo had told the boys soon after he realized his condition and they had come to all his checkups with Bell who told him to keep as he was, Bell had been a mid-wife before she had taken a husband and Bilbo was more comfortable with her during this first pregnancy, they had already discussed her helping Oin along during the second.

But as his due date came closer Bilbo wondered perhaps if he should tell Thorin instead of surprising his Dwarf. A tightening in his belly told him that he had run out of time for such and Bilbo was glad that he was still in their rooms instead of out as his waters broke.

"Ah, Samwise?" Bilbo called as he stood up from his chair, about to make himself comfortable in the bed he shared with Thorin.

"Yes, Uncle Bilbo?" Sam looked up.

"Could you go fetch Bell, our little Gem is ready." Bilbo told the boy.

Sam nodded and ran out of the room, yelling about seeing his mother, knowing that announcing a Hobbit in labor caused so much panic, even if said Hobbit was already in the healing rooms.

Bilbo shook his head and settled himself in his bed and breathed calmly, glad that Frodo, Pippin, and Merry were off with Ori practicing their lettering and that Dwalin and Nori had stolen Lotho for a few days wanting the practice of caring for a young baby as one of the Hobbits had offered to carry a child for them if they wanted one of their own, the young girl had lost her Color-maker but still wanted to experience having a child but few Hobbits wanted children that did not belong to their Color-maker, Nori and Dwalin had discussed it along with Bilbo and the girl and it had been agreed. The girl would be an aunt and keeper, never being announced as the child's mother.

"How are we feeling, Bilbo?" Bell asked as she bustled in.

"Feeling fine, in fact i believe I'm ready to push." Bilbo smiled at her, Hobbits really had an easier time about bringing their children into the world.

They were working on helping the Dwarrows with their own and of the seven labors that had happened all of the ones that had been full term had survived, one little one had been much too early and there had been no stopping the labor by the time the Dwarrow had come to Oin and Bilbo had watched the little one fade away in his mother's arms, unable to stop it.

"Let me check and then you should be able to push." Bell said and did just that and nodded at Bilbo to go ahead.

It took all of a half hour for Bilbo to bring a squirming little baby girl into the world and have her tucked into a soft knitted blanket that Bilbo had requested from Ori and suckling softly at her first meal.

"Thorin is going to love you." Bilbo whispered, "He's wanted a little girl for a few months you know."

"I don't blame him." Bell snorted, "All those boys running around, getting dirty and having no appreciation for the jewelry he brings them."

Bilbo laughed, "I'll be fine by dinner right?"

"Yes, perhaps a bit tender but nothing concerning." Bell assured, "You'll leave the cooking to Bombur and I tonight though."

Bilbo nodded and glanced at the door where Sam was hovering.

"Come on, Sam, meet your little cousin." Bilbo motioned for him.

Sam climbed onto the bed and peaked at the now sleeping child.

"She's smaller than Pippin." Sam whispered as he smoothed her hair.

"Well, Babe's born from males often are, nothing to be concerned with." Bilbo said.

"Does Uncle Thorin get to hold her first?" Sam asked.

"Do you think he should?" Bilbo asked.

Sam nodded, "He's going to love her."

Bilbo smiled, "Yes, he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Meeting

* * *

It was certainly not unusual for Thorin to arrive to dinner later than every one else, not shocking to see Bilbo with a bundle of blankets in his arms but the curious stares from their families was a little odd.

"How was your day of quiet, Ghivashel?" Thorin asked as he pressed a kiss to Bilbo's upturned lips.

"Ah, wonderful until around tea time." Bilbo smiled and shifted his bundle of baby.

"is that when this little one came?" Thorin asked tracing the small one's rosy cheek as he sat next to Bilbo.

"Yes, would you like to hold her?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course." Thorin held out his arms for the child, smiling softly at the little thing.

"Why does he get to hold her first?" Kili whined, "We've been asking since we discovered it was a babe."

"A father should always hold his child first after the birthing parent." Sam said, glaring at the others.

Thorin looked up from the baby in his arms to stare at Bilbo in shock.

"Father?" He squeaked.

Bilbo nodded, "She's certainly your daughter, she's got those Durin blues in her eyes."

"I... you said nothing." Thorin whispered.

"Yes, well, I had no patience for trying to convince you she was on her way nor for the way you'd surely become overprotective." Bilbo shook his head, "It was less stressful for me to say nothing and to prepare in somewhat secrecy."

"Oh?" Bofur asked, "How'd you even manage?"

"Well, Thranduil gave me the herbs that allow my body to feed her and Ori provided the birthing blanket while Dori made her first nightdress. Honestly if I ask for something not a single one of you questions what I need it for, you just get it for me." Bilbo cooed at the baby, "I suppose I should talk with Thranduil and Bard, I'm unsure if Elves have the same ability as Hobbits."

Thorin smiled at Bilbo, "You have given me a daughter to add to our Sons. Thank you."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "You helped."

"Only a little, you did much of the work and I have no doubt that my people will be even more in awe of you." Thorin whispered as he leaned his forehead against Bilbo's.

Bilbo sighed, "There's no way out if it is there?"

"Not at all."

"But wait!" Gimli cried, "How did the babe get in Bilbo?"

"You are too young for such questions." Gimris said and silenced her son.

Gimli pouted and the little Hobbits gathered around Thorin to see their newest arrival.

"Were we that small?" Frodo asked Bilbo."

"Yes." Bilbo said, "Pippin may have even been smaller."

"Can I hold her?" Merry asked.

As Thorin helped the young faunt into his lap to help him hold the babe as Sam turned to Bilbo.

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" Bilbo asked.

"Ereis!" Sam cried.

"Why?" Bilbo asked, curious.

"Because you quest for Erebor bought her about, if the Dwarrows had never lost the Mountain she wouldn't be here. But calling her Erebor would be silly and Dwarrows do that thing where their names sound like each other so she's Ereis." Sam explained.

"Ereis is perfect." Thorin said softly.

Bilbo smiled, "I suppose it is."

And then the newly named Ereis began to cry as she filled her diaper and it felt yucky.

And the rest of the family laughed at Thorin's disgusted face, but he still smiled.


End file.
